Escuela
by Plock
Summary: En la universidad de Derecho, cursan en 1ero y 5to año dos amigos. En ocasiones hay que buscar lo que quieres o no llegará.
1. Chapter 1

**No me pertenece Junjou romantica ni sus personajes.**

**;D espero que les guste.**

-Misaki- Entro un joven estudiante al salón, buscando al nombrado al mismo tiempo unas especificas chicas del salón se acercaban para sacarle platica, las mismas chicas que se topaba cada vez que quería ver al castaño.

-¡Usami-san!-saludaron una de las chicas, cabello negro, delgada y alta- ¿Cómo has estado? Ya no nos visitas tan seguido- dijo poniendo un ligero puchero que denotaba lindura, lástima que eso no lo impresionaba, para nada.

_Yo realmente nunca las he venido a buscar_, pensó el peligris-¿Han visto a Misaki?

-¿En qué año vas?-Dijo otra de las chicas ignorando la pregunta-¿En 4to o en 5to?

-Va en 5to ¿No recuerdas lo que te dije ayer?-Le respondió a su amiga la azabache.

-¡No sabía que estabas hablando de él!

-¿De quién más?

De repente el grupo de chicas empezaron a hablar entre ellas, ignorando rotundamente al peligris, esté sólo suspiro, dio una ligera vista al salón para confirmar que no estaba ahí y se despidió despacio para irse a comprar algo, sabía que Misaki tendría hora libre, quería pasar un poco de tiempo con él.

Misaki a pesar de ser de primer año, era su amigo desde que éste entro a preparatoria, es decir, hacía tres años. Fue de una manera muy espontanea. El pequeño a la edad de 15 años buscaba un tutor para entrar a la preparatoria, puesto siempre fue malo para el estudio. Como él estaba dando asesorías fue el destino que le llamará para ayudarlo, en un principio sólo fue por trabajo pero, Misaki tenía algo que le llamó mucho la atención, era tan cálido y amable, por no decir lo lindo que era, con sus enormes ojos esmeralda.

Después de entrar a la preparatoria siguió en comunicación, pensó que se molestaría el ojiverde por eso, pero fue al revés, parecía tan feliz de que le quisiera seguir hablando. Fácilmente se formo una amistad, Misaki le había alegrado tanto su vida llena de soledad. Cuando se enteró que aplicaría en la misma universidad realmente lo quería a su lado, a pesar de que sólo fuera un año, se puso mucho más exigente en los estudios y en las sesiones. Claro obviamente tenía como recompensa ver a su pequeño castaño todos los días para las intensas sesiones de estudio.

Pero ahora su gran obstáculo eran exclusivamente esas 4 chicas del salón del castaño, hasta ya se habían proclamado sus amigas desde el primer día que fue a visitarlo.

Una completa molestia…

Suspiró pesadamente, _otro día sin verlo _Pensó, verlo era como casi su adicción, simplemente sentía que sin su Misaki se moriría, lo quería tanto…

-¡Usagi-san!-Le llamó de atrás la voz que quería tanto escuchar.

Volteó para toparse con el pequeño castaño corriendo hacía él, con una bolsa de plástico.

-Misaki-La sonrisa broto de la nada, siempre le pasaba los mismo al verlo- ¿Dónde estabas fui a tu salón y no te encontré.

Acarició con suavidad el cabello del menor a lo que éste se sonrojo un poco.

-No me dijiste que no tenías esta hora, fui a comprar algo-Levantó la mirada y mostro la bolsa para reafirmar lo dicho.

-Pues, te lo hubiera dicho si alguien hubiera traído su celular-Le hablo con burla, quitándole la bolsa despreocupadamente.

-Ah.. Debí dejarlo al salón ¡Hey!-Intentó tomar la bolsa de las garras del mayor pero se le vio imposible.

-Es mucho sólo para ti….- ¿_Compartirás tu almuerzo con otra persona?…._ Pensó afilando la mirada a los alimentos, sintiendo rabia de una manera muy… extraña.

-Humm- Se sonrojo el ojiverde.

_¡Entonces es cierto!_ Pensó indignado el peliplata.

-No es para mí todo- desvió la mirada- Tú no tienes horas libres pensaba ir a tu salón, e..es.. decir, a..a veces no comes en muchas horas ¡Eso es malo!

-Misaki…

-¡Pero! Bueno ¡Ya que estas aquí!- Respiró un poco para bajar su pequeño ataque de histeria- ¿Vamos afuera a comer?

-Si-Le siguió de cercas _Misaki es tan adorable_ Pensó feliz el mayor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Perdona- Dijo de una el castaño mientras comía unas frituras.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó el mayor mientras comía un pan.

-No es bueno que comas, bueno que comamos estas cosas, sólo que no me dio tiempo para preparar algo…

-Está bien, no tienes que hacerlo, agradezco el hecho de que te pienses en mí- Le sonrió tiernamente a lo que el otro bajo la mirada con un gran sonrojo.

-Iré a tú casa, quiero prepararte algo.

-No, cuando lo haces Haruhiko se queda a tu lado todo el tiempo, me molesta.

-¡Pero de otra manera sé que no comerás nada bueno hoy!

El mayor suspiro- ¿A qué horas sales? ¿A las dos?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-¿Y si voy a tu departamento?

-¿¡EH? Pe..Pero, mi departamento tú sabes… es… bueno… muy… muy pequeño… Y no tiene nada de nada de lujos… Y..

-Está bien, hace tiempo que no lo he visto, quiero ver cómo te has adaptado -Se rio ligeramente, enrojeciendo al menor.

-¡Cállate! B..Bueno ¡Sí quieres ir te adaptaras! No me digas que no te lo advertí.

La hora termino, terminaron por irse a sus respectivos salones, quedando de verse en la biblioteca a la hora en la que salía el menor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¡Akihiko! Desapareciste- Grito un joven de la edad del peliplata sólo que con cabellos chocolate y ojos del mismo color.

-Oh, lo siento, quería ver a Misaki, él también tenía una hora libre…

-Hum ¿Cuando admitirás que ese chiquillo está enamorado de ti?-Refunfuña sentándose en una mesa sacando sus apuntes. Le dolía mirar a su mejor amigo siendo tan oprimido emocionalmente.

-Estás equivocado… Sólo somos amigos, sí él quiere sólo eso yo estoy bien con ello.

-¿Y lo que tú quieres?

-¿Eso importa?

-¡Akihiko!

-Yo estoy bien Hiroki- le llamó- me gusta estar a su lado.

-Nunca corres ningún riesgo-Suspiro el castaño.

-No todos somos tan afortunados como que se te declaren arrodillado en medio del campus-Sonrió maliciosamente recordando lo que había pasado hacía 3 años con la actual pareja de su amigo. Pero su sonrisa fue borrada ante un libro que competía con la velocidad de un proyectil.

-¡No me hagas recordar eso!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dieron la una y todavía tenía una hora para esperar a su pequeño amigo, por lo que con compañía de su amigo Hiroki para adelantar algunos trabajos.

-Akihiko ¿En serio planeas que su relación nada más llegue a eso?

-¿Sigues obstinado?

-A Takahashi le gustas, se nota, es obvio.

-¿Y si no? realmente estaría perdiendo a un ser querido- Dijo sin siquiera mirarlo, sólo mirando sus apuntes.

-¿Con que piensas así?- Suspiró ligeramente- Sí no te le declaras en 24 horas yo intervendré.

-¿Qué?- Por fin capto su atención, mirándolo atónito- ¿De qué hablas?

-¡Hum!-Sonrió por haber captado su atención- Si no haces nada empezaré a "llevarme" con el pequeño Misaki-kun, para saber sus intereses, tu sabes seremos mejores amigos, le conseguiré una pareja fácilmente a lo que me has contado es un chico con muchas cualidades- Sonrió maliciosamente.

-No hagas eso- Le miro serio.

-Entonces ¿No lo quieres para ti pero tampoco lo quieres para nadie más?

-Sabes que no es eso…

-Es decir, en este momento ese chico puede estar buscando pareja, puede necesitar el afecto de alguien y… ¿Le estas privando de tener eso?- Dijo sínicamente ante el notable enojo de su amigo.

-Misaki no piensa en esas cosas…

-Tal vez no te lo cuenta, pero quizás el ya está buscado pareja por sus propios rumbos.

-¡No! No lo hace- Se levanto bruscamente de la silla.

-¡Si no lo hace lo hará! ¡Y tú qué demonios estás esperando para actuar!- Le siguió poniéndose a su altura.

-¡SHHHH!- Se escucho de los alrededores, lo que los obligo a sentarse de nuevo.

-Sólo le preguntaré que piensa de tener pareja, eso es todo- Dijo Akihiko volviendo a sus apuntes como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que dieron las 2 con unos pocos minutos, entro el pequeño castaño a la biblioteca para encontrarse con el peliplata.

-Usagi-san…. Oh Kamijou-sempai- Dio una pequeña reverencia para saludar al acompañante de su amigo- ¿Estás ocupado?

-No, sólo te esperaba- Éste tomo sus cosas para guardarlas.

-Takahashi-kun-Le habló el amigo del peliplata- Me gustaría que nos acompañaras en alguna otra ocasión a Akihiko y a mí, es decir, podríamos ser grandes amigos- Le sonrió maliciosamente a su amigo quien pudo haber jurado tuvo un pequeño tic en el ojo.

-Ah... Si, por mi está bien.

-Luego será…-Tomo a Misaki de los hombros para guiarlo a la salida, eso sólo le confirmaba que Hiroki iba en serio.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Entro al departamento, estaba casi igual como lo recordaba, pequeño, no demasiado en mueblado, hace más del año que vivía sólo porque su hermano se había casado.

-Siempre tan limpio.

-Ejeje…-Se quito el abrigo, a lo que por suerte no pudo ver cómo le miraba Usami, como le recorría toda su figura atentamente- Pues al menos, si no se mira bien, puedo presumir su limpieza.

-Misaki…- _¿Te gusto? _Pensó el mayor tragándose las palabras_._

-¿Qué?- Le miro.

-¿Qué planeas cocinar?

-Hum, pues no me queda tanto dinero- Sonrió nerviosamente- Será un poco de salmón y mucha verdura.

-Sabes que puedo darte si así lo ocupas, de igual forma yo como contigo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Con lo de mi quincena me alcanza!

-Misaki, es lo justo.

-No, no lo aceptaré.

Suspiró rodeando al muchacho en sus brazos- Que voy a hacer contigo- Dijo sonrientemente de poder en ocasiones abrazarlo.

-Tonto, no ocupas hacer nada…- Tomó su ropa en un agarre fuerte para soltarle- T..tengo que hacer la comida.

Con toda la fuerza del mundo lo dejo ir a la cocina.

-Si hubiéramos ido a tu casa hubiera acomodado tu cuarto.

-Pero luego me sentiría culpable de dejártelo todo a ti.

-Podría cambiar si me ayudarás sabes…

-Me iré a acostar-Dijo pretendiendo no escuchar el último comentario- Despiértame cuando termines..

-¿Eh? ¡Está bien!

Se metió al cuarto del chico para acostarse en su cama, aún tenía un pequeño oso de felpa que le regalo hace varios años.

Miró el techo y suspiró pensando en lo que haría Hiroki, sabía lo obstinado que era, claro que lo sabía, sabía que no podría detenerlo a menos que se apegará a sus condiciones.

Cerró los ojos para pensar cómo podría decirle todo eso.

_Yo quiero a Misaki, lo amo, obviamente sería sumamente feliz con poderlo abrazar todo el tiempo, besarlo y hacerlo mío completamente… Pero yo sé que no puedo ilusionarme, es casi imposible que me corresponda…_

-Usagi-san, ya está listo-Sintió como con las delicadas manos del menor lo movió para después caminar al comedor que sólo se encontraba a pocos pasos.

_Verlo caminar a un lado mío, me hace pensar que realmente sigo demasiado lejos de él _Pensó con tristeza.

-Misaki-Le llamo ya que se encontraban en la mesa.

-Mande- Detuvo un bocado antes de que entrara a su boca.

-Nunca hemos hablado de eso ¿Nunca has pensado en tener pareja?

-¿Eh?... Ejejejje ¿A…A que viene eso?

-Bueno… Tu hermano hace poco se caso, vives sólo, supongo que era normal pensar esas cosas… Sólo estaba curioso.

-Humm…-Miro para abajo nervioso- No, n..no lo había pensado.

-Pero… ¿Qué piensas de una pareja?

-¿P..Por qué dices… todo eso?

Dio unos pocos bocados a su comida- Sólo quería saber tú opinión.

-¿Por.. Por qué? ¿Te gusta alguien?- Preguntó intrigado con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Ahmm… no…- Respondió dubitativo el peliplata.

-¿Estás diciendo la verdad?

-Si, y bien… ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

-Bu..bueno, pues… Yo realmente creo que sería.. bonito, tú.. sabes a..alguien qu..que te quiera y eso…

-¿Te gustaría tener pareja?-Dijo sepulcralmente mirando la comida.

-¿¡EH? ¿Por qué dices todo eso?

-Hum… ¿Qué dirías si conozco… a alguien que le gustas…?

-Eh…. ¿E..en serio?

-Si

-Pues... yo, quisiera saber cómo es- Bajo la cabeza todo confundido por tantas preguntas… Estaban acabando con su pobre consciencia.

-¿Si te agradará te pusieras con esa personas?

-¿Po…por qué preguntas todo eso..? Realmente te cae bien esa persona ¿Có..Cómo es?

Suspiró el peliplata al darse cuenta que estaba abrumando al pequeño- Está bien, no te preocupes.

-Usagi-san- Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Mande.

-¿Quién es?

Se le quedó mirando unos instantes para desviar la comida y comer un poco.

-No te preocupes.

-No, en serio, me gustaría hablar con esa persona, pues… Yo no creo que sea correcto que le guste a alguien y no saberlo, bueno.. es decir, esa persona d..debe de estarlo callando y no me gustaría que eso le pase.

-No creo que le importe.

-Pero eso es malo.

-Lo conozco bien, no le importará.

-"Lo" ¿es un chico?- Dijo atónito a lo que el mayor se quedó estático ante su desliz.

-Si ¿Eso te incomoda?- Dijo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Bueno, no, pero no pensé que eso fuera…

-¿Entonces te hubiera gustado que una chica fuera a la que le gustaras?

-Eh ¡No! Usagi-san no quise ofender a tu amigo, sólo que no es lo primero que pensé.

Ante ese tipo de preguntas, se tardaron mucho en comer, cuando menos lo pensó el castaño ya eran las 3:45.

-¡Ah! ¡Lleg..llegaré tarde al trabajo!

-Está bien, te llevo- Sonrió ayudando al chico a llevar los platos sucios a la cocina, la cual sólo estaba a unos cuantos pasos como todo en ese acogedor departamento.

Bajaron con prisa, más por la preocupación del castaño por llegar tarde, para su suerte el deportivo rojo del peliplata era muy veloz.

El trayecto estuvo prácticamente en silencio, antes de llegar, todavía quedaban 5 minutos, por lo que espero en el carro.

-Bueno, Usagi-san, sí no quieres que conozca a tu amigo, pues… Quiero que le digas algo.

Un escalofrío pasó por el mayor, quien cada vez le parecía más difícil aparentar indiferencia.

_¿Por qué tuve que decirle eso? _Se maldijo en su interior.

-Ehm… "Gracias, no acostumbro que alguien sienta esto por mí, en realidad no soy una gran persona y sé que con facilidad te encontraras a alguien mejor- Unas ansias le dieron al mayor de empezar a alegar eso, pero debía recordar que al menos para el castaño esas palabras no eran para él- Me gustaría de ser posible conocernos, pero no creo poder corresponder tus sentimientos, n..no es porque seas hombre sino… Porque creo que me gusta alguien".

Los ojos del mayor se abrieron como platos.

-¿T..Te gusta alguien?- Titubeo sin quererlo, fue como un baldazo de agua fría que lo llevaba de regreso a la realidad, a la cruel realidad- N..Nunca me ent..entere de eso…

Un gran sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del oji-verde.

-No es como si fuera a ser mí pareja, como te dije antes no había pensado en eso de tener pareja… Pero, no creo que sea justo que una persona quiera ser ese alguien especial, cuando y..ya está ocupado el puesto.

Con un suspiro casi su alma quiso escaparse, no sentía las manos ni los pies, un frío intenso lo sacudió por completo estremeciéndolo en el acto.

-Usagi-san

-M..Mande.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Estás algo pálido?

-Estoy cansado…-Suspiró recargándose en el asiento cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Estás temblando.

-¿Ah si?.. -Bajo la mirada, en ese momento se quería morir.

-Tú casa no queda muy lejos, te… te acompaño

-No, entras al trabajo ya- Dijo cortantemente, sólo quería estar solo.

-No te puedo dejarte así como te ves.

-Misaki, ve- Le quito los seguros a la puerta para agarrarse la cabeza con fuerza- Yo, con descanso se me quitara.

Los ojos esmeralda del menor lo miraron con preocupación para luego suspirar -Está bien, c..cuídate.

-Hasta mañana- Se despidió con un suspiro mientras el otro abría la puerta.

-Hasta mañana, si te sientes peor avísame-Dijo sin más cerrando la puerta sin muchos ánimos de dejarlo solo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Acostado en su cama, con la cabeza en la almohada, con la puerta con seguro, estaba sufriendo de las peores agonías, ya se lo esperaba, pero sentirlo era devastador. Le rompieron todas sus esperanzas con la última frase que mencionó.

"Cuando ya está ocupado el puesto"

No sabía si gritar o llorar o romper todo, al contrario de todo eso sólo estaba estático, sin demostrar nada, inmerso en su dolor, un dolor que te quitaba el oxigeno y te quemaba el cuerpo.

Las pocas lágrimas que salían de sus orbes violetas quemaban su pálida piel.

No podía ser optimista, simplemente no podía tener alguna razón para serlo. Es decir aún podría estar a su lado, porque técnicamente él no se declaro y sí tal y como se lo dijo a Hiroki, él tan sólo tenerlo a su lado le ponía feliz.

Pero en ese momento lo único que pensaba en que JAMAS podría aspirar a un puesto en su corazón, entonces era verdad el hecho de que no sólo le gusta estar con él, le gustaba el hecho de pensar que algún día podría tener un noviazgo, que quizás las cosas cambiarían y se enamorará de él.

Ahora todas esas ilusiones estaban rotas, no podrían estar más rotas. Primero se sorprendió que fuera un chico, es decir que jamás había pensado siquiera estar con otro hombre luego menciona que su corazón estaba ocupado y basándose en el anterior punto, esa persona ¡DEBIA SER UNA CHICA! ¡Una asquerosa arpía que no sólo le quitaba a su Misaki sino que la muy bastarda le hacía sufrir sin corresponderlo!

La cabeza le dolía, no, todo el cuerpo le dolía, no… Sólo su corazón dolía.

-Misaki…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya habían pasado las cuatro horas laborales, su reloj marcaba las 8:15, sin siquiera tener intensiones de ir a su casa fue inmediatamente a la del mayor, de repente se había puesto en muy mal estado de salud que si no sabía de él, no podría dormir esa noche.

Tardo más de la hora a pie, como siempre se sorprendía al mirar la mansión en la que vivía su ex-tutor, la familia Usami era una de las familias más ricas de todo Japón, en un principio no estaba enterado que su tutor Usami Akihiko fuera familiar directo del jefe de la empresa Usami, de igual forma cuando no se entero no iba a interferir en su relación, es decir Usagi-san, siempre sería Usagi-san.

Pidió permiso para entrar a su mayordomo como era usual, en principio pasar era muy complicado pero ahora después de pasar tanto tiempo con el peliplata, el hecho de ir a visitarlo no era raro.

La casa tan grande y decorada, por lo mismo le avergonzaba que Usagi fuera a visitarlo.

Cuando llegó al cuarto del mayor después de un largo recorrido, toco la puerta esperando una afirmativa para pasar.

-Lárguense ¡Quiero estar solo!

-Us..usagi-san, soy yo.

-¡¿Misaki?

Abrió la puerta rápido encontrarse al pequeño el cual se sorprendió ante el deplorable estado del escritor.

-¿Estás bien?

-Oh- Cayó en cuenta de su estado- Si, me siento algo mal.

-V..vete a acostar -lo empujo de nuevo a la cama- tienes los ojos todos irritados- Toco su frente pero no encontró la temperatura fuera de lo normal.

-Se me quitará con el tiempo- Le dijo y se dijo, era verdad se le quitaría con el tiempo.

-Duerme- Se sentó en el borde de la cama, luego miró el resto del cuarto para mirar el completo desastre que tenía.

Sin hacer mucho ruido acomodó todo tal y como le gustaba al escritor, ya sabía dónde tenía que ir todo para que fuera más fácil, claro el cuarto era casi o más grande que todo su departamento por lo que no era tarea sencilla.

-No ocupas limpiar- Se giro para mirar al pequeño moverse de un lado a otro.

-Si no lo hago te engusanaras tal vez por eso te enfermaste.

_Misaki… ¿Si te digo era yo quien sentía eso me responderás de la misma forma? _Pensó cerrando los ojos.

_¿Me dejarías de hablar? ¿Me odiaras? Y eso… ¿Me haría sentir peor que en este momento? Me duele tanto, tan sólo verte._

-Misaki.

-Dime.

-Ven.

El castaño se sentó en la cama del mayor quien lo acompaño.

-No deb..

-No estoy enfermo- interrumpió al castaño- Sólo estoy triste.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?

Se quedo mirando a la nada, pensando en que debe decir.

-¡Dime! Sé q..que no todo el tiempo comprendo pero si hay algo en que te pueda ayudar..

-Yo… Yo soy- Lo miró a los ojos- Quien estaba enamorado de ti.

Casi pudo sentir como una bomba cayendo, simplemente ya no había vuelta atrás. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado abatió como para sentir algo más, de hecho fue mucho más sencillo de lo que pensó que sería.

Desvió la mirada a la habitación, mientras el pequeño seguía estático intentando carburar lo antes dicho.

-U…us..usagi-san..- su rostro se había vuelto completamente rojo, ante una súbita vergüenza, su mejor amigo se le había declarado- ¿Q..Qué..

-¿Te molesta?- Le volvió a mirar.

_¿Esto es en serio? _Pensó abatido.

-No… ¡No! E..Es… só.. sólo….- Sintió como su rostro cambio todavía más de tonalidad.

-Te amo- Acaricio ligeramente su mejilla con dos de sus dedos.

-Eh…- Abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-Y comprendo que no sientas lo mismo- Le miró serio.

-Y..Yo, p..pero yo- comenzó a temblar- S..si te quiero…- miró para abajo con una terrible hiperventilación.

-Ambos sabemos que no es el mismo tipo de querer.

Le miró a los ojos violetas y bajo la mirada el menor, todo había pasado muy rápido, no podía soportar tanto, su respiración estaba como loca, no sentía el cuerpo.

_¿Esto es real?_

-Si- Su voz comenzó a distorsionarse por los sollozos, ni siquiera sabía cuando había empezado a llorar- T..Te.. quie..ro..

_¿Está bien decírtelo?_

Akihiko acaricio el cabello de su castaño, le dolía haberlo hecho llorar por su estupidez.

-Misaki, no voy a dejarte.

-N..N..no… hip.. no… -El sentido de sus palabras estaba perdiendo todo significado no podía detener el llanto.

_¿Cómo te lo explico? _Pensó impotente el castaño

-Pero realmente me quitó un peso de encima decirlo.

-Usagi- Tomó una de las mangas de mayor mientras no podía dejar de llorar.

-Misaki… perdóname- Bajo a la altura del rostro del menor, para pasar una mano detrás de la espalda de su querido exalumno, con lentitud acerco sus labios al del menor, sintiendo al instante como un calor le inundaba, hacia tanto tiempo que deseaba hacer eso. Si bien no era un sentimiento correspondido, no evitaba sentir esa pisca de felicidad.

El ojiverde se sorprendió ante la cercanía del mayor pero en ningún momento lo rechazo y al momento que éste pedía permiso para entrar a su cavidad se lo concedió.

Con lentitud dejo ser guiado en su primer beso, pasó los brazos alrededor de Akihiko sólo obteniendo como resultado que lo acercará todavía más.

Quizás hubiera sido el primer beso que daba en su vida, quizás eso también le hacía sentir todo el cuerpo entumido, un sentimiento tan cálido en su pecho, deseando querer estar completamente junto a su ex tutor, de alguna manera aunque sus sentimientos fueran primerizos sabía que realmente ese beso estaba lleno de ternura y afecto.

-Misaki…-Dijo atónito el peliplata ante como correspondió el beso, pero de inmediato pensó lo peor "Sólo porque no desea lastimarme".

Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, oficialmente estaba más que nervioso, sin saber que hacer se aventó a los brazos del mayor, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de éste.

-Yo… también te quiero…- Susurró apretando la camisa del ojivioleta eso era muy dificil.

-Mi querer es de otra forma, sé qu..

-¡Cállate!- Grito enojado desde su rincón- Siempre, siempre tú… tú no sabes.

Se soltó del agarre, para mirarlo luego bajo la vista.

-Yo.. te quiero…- antes que fuera a decir algo el otro- ¡De la misma forma!- Grito rojo hasta las orejas.

El otro se quedo con ojos como platos ¿_Esto realmente está pasando? _Pensó incrédulo.

-Me gustas… P..pero yo no planeaba decirlo… N..No pensé que tú… Tú dijiste… Tú dijiste que.. no te gustaba nadie…

El mayor soltó un gran suspiro de alivio y dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro del menor para luego abrazarlo.

-Supongo que fui un tonto...-Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios abrazando con fuerza al castaño en sus brazos.

-Te amo Misaki- Escucho como los latidos del pequeño aumentaron y como sus brazos lo rodearon, llenándolo de dicha, si eso era un sueño quería quedarse dormido para siempre.

-Y..Yo también…- Se dedico a oler el embriagante aroma del peliplata.

Sintió como aflojaba el agarre el mayor y le dio un beso en la frente provocándole un suspiro.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo… Te amo tanto-Susurró entre sus cabellos.

El castaño trago saliva notoriamente, sentía que se paralizaría de los nervios.

Sintió pequeños besitos por su rostro hasta volver a los labios. Tomó fuertemente la camisa del mayor y cerró los ojos con fuerza, no podía acostumbrarse a ese latir de su corazón.

-Soy tan feliz -Sonrió el ojivioleta para abrazarlo fuertemente- Muy muy feliz….

-N..No digas… esas cosas…

-¿Por qué no?

-Es vergonzoso.

Sólo rió en respuesta para abrazarlo más fuerte. Permanecieron así unos minutos, tan sólo aspirando el aroma del otro y disfrutando su calor.

A pesar de disfrutarlo el castaño no se encontraba del todo cómodo en esa posición en la que se encontraban, no pasando desapercibido por el mayor, lo tomó con fuerza para abrazarlo a su cuerpo y así acostarse en la cama.

Posó sus labios los cabellos castaños y suspiró profundamente, el brazo que tenía debajo del menor lo uso para acariciarle tiernamente sus hebras.

Por su parte el ojiverde tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, su corazón parecía como si literalmente se fuera a salir de su pecho.

_¿Esto es real? _Se preguntó mientras abría lentamente los ojos para toparse con el pecho de Akihiko.

-Usagi-san- Suspiró, sin moverse de su posición- Tú… ¿te… sentiste mal.. por lo que dije…?

-¿Eh?-Dijo dando un pequeño beso en la frente, recordando que efectivamente hacía pocas se sentía el ser más miserable del mundo, ya ni podía pensar en eso, de hecho en nada, todo estaba cubierto de una capa enorme de felicidad.

-No te preocupes- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro _Si no lo hubieras dicho imagino que todo hubiera seguido igual._

-¡No!-Se incorporó a la cama, viéndolo con el seño fruncido y rojo completamente de las mejillas- ¡Y..yo no quise! P..Perdón, e…eso, no era para ti..- Bajo la mirada comenzando a temblar- Perdona.

Embelesado por la lindura del menor, se incorporó al igual que al castaño para lentamente buscar sus labios.

El tacto fue exquisito, casi el paraíso. Una descarga eléctrica continúa, busco una de las manos de Misaki para tomarla.

-No importa, estoy feliz ahora- Le sonríe empujándolos para quedar de nuevo acostados.

-Usagi-san…-Cerró los ojos sintiendo unas ligeras lágrimas salir de sus ojos.

-¿Misaki? ¿Qué pasa?- Se voltea para quedar de frente a él, pero el ojiverde se acuesta boca abajo cubriendo su rostro con la almohada.

-N..Nada…

Se acercó más y lo envolvió en sus brazos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-M..Me parece difícil de creer…-Mencionó entre sus sollozos.

-A mí también me cuesta creerlo.

Misaki baja su mirada y reposa la cabeza en el hombro de Akihiko y se relaja ante las caricias. Lo último que recuerda es un ligero beso en la mejilla antes de caer dormido en sus brazos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Se despierta con un sobresalto al no saber cuándo se durmió, miró una de sus ventanas para mirar que efectivamente el cielo ya estaba muy oscuro. Miró a su ahora pequeño novio dormir en sus brazos.

Aún no podía digerir lo que estaba pasando, se le había declarado y éste ¡había aceptado! como sí fuera un sueño hecho realidad.

Sin duda le debía mucho a su amigo Hiroki tendría que comprarle muchos libro en agradecimiento.

Se acerco cautelosamente al menor y poso sus labios en una de sus mejillas para soplar un poco de aire y susurrarle- Despierta…

Podía mirar entre las sombras eso ojos verdes abrirse lentamente al mismo tiempo que el rubor en las mejillas volvía a aparecer.

-¿Q..Qué horas son?- Preguntó al percatarse de la falta de luz.

-No sé imagino que las diez.

-Ahm… creo que ya me tengo que ir- dice incorporándose a lo que el mayor le sigue abrazándolo por la espalda.

-No, quédate…- Le susurra devotamente logrando que un escalofrío pasará por la espalda del castaño.

-T..tengo tarea, mis cosas están en mi departamento.

-Está bien, pero te llevaré.

-Eso sería mucha molestia- pone un ligero puchero volviendo hacía él.

-No es molestia- Se acerca para poner un beso casto en aquellos dulces labios.

El chico trago saliva sonoramente volviendo sentir sus mejillas arder- E…Está bien.

El transcurso fue muy cómodo, conversaron ligeramente como sabían hacer, el castaño se alegro que su relación no hubiera cambiado tanto.

Se estacionó y a diferencia de esperar a que entre al edificio y mirar la luz de su departamento como usualmente hacía lo acompañó hasta su puerta. A decir verdad considerando siempre el nivel económico del mayor a Misaki le avergonzaba que supiera que tan normal vivía.

-B..Bueno gracias… Por acompañarme….-Dijo el menor cabizbajo ante el mayor, dándole la espalda a su puerta.

-No hay problema, mañana… ¿Nos veremos a la misma hora?- Le acarició la mejilla sonrojándolo.

-Si, mañana…-El peliplata subió su rostro para besarlo antes de que terminara la frase.

Escuchó un pequeño suspiro mientras lo recargaba a la puerta abrazándolo firmemente, las delicadas manos del castaño se aferraron a su camisa sosteniéndolo.

-Buenas noches, Misaki.

-B..Buenas noches- Cerró los ojos de nuevo al sentir el calor del otro en sus labios para volverse a besar.

Estuvieron de beso de despedida a beso de despedida que el ojiverde tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para terminar, al menos por el momento, con el contacto.

Al cerrar la puerta de su departamento se dejó caer en su futón, todo había pasado tan rápido, todo había sido tan irreal. Acercó sus dedos a sus labios para recordar aquellos besos que sólo hacía unos segundos se habían dado. Un inmenso sonrojo apareció para esconder su rostro en la almohada.

_¡Todo fue tan vergonzoso! _Gritaba en su interior el castaño.

Por su parte Akihiko tenía una sonrisa de par en par, no podía esperar a verlo el día siguiente. Sin duda al menos para él la vida era completamente luz y felicidad.

Incluso cuando llegó a su casa, tener a Haruhiko regañándolo no era para nada una molestia. Lo único que le incomodaba era que ya había sentido la sensación de perder la consciencia junto con su pequeño, como abrazarlo, con su calor tan cercano a su cuerpo, respirando ese aroma tan embriagante, y lo mejor de todo despertar aún teniéndolo a su lado. Eso significaba que el dormir solo en una gran cama ya no le parecía cómodo.

Sin mucho pensarlo, tomó su celular para mandar un mensaje.

El castaño ignorando sus ataques de vergüenza ante los recuerdos se concentró en la tarea de sociología, no era demasiado sólo faltaba terminar unos reportes, pero sin duda le tomaría más de una hora acabarlos.

Su celular sonó y sin mirarlo lo tomó para desviar un poco su atención de la libreta para mirar la pantalla a lo que soltó las hojas que tenía en su mano y de nuevo su corazón se aceleró ante el mensaje de Usagi.

"Quiero dormir contigo todas las noches para que me puedan gustar las mañanas.  
Cuando me salga de mi casa quiero que te mudes conmigo ¿Te gustaría a ti también?

Ya quiero que sea mañana para poder volverte a besar, extraño tus labios.

Te amo mucho, descansa."

Tomó el celular con fuerza y al borde de la hiperventilación pensó en una respuesta indicada.

En la residencia Usami el mayor se encontraba enrollado en sus sabanas cuando vibro su celular, lo tomó por reflejo porque se imaginaba de quien venía.

"Sí no es una molestia para ti, me gustaría vivir contigo así me aseguraría que comieras bien, Usagi-baka ¡No digas esas cosas! Hace menos de la hora que nos vimos.

Yo… también te amo… Nos vemos mañana."

-Eres tan lindo- Le sonrió a la pantalla del celular antes de volverse a dormir.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En un pequeño departamento se iba levantando un ojiesmeralda, se había acostado tarde pero eso no le impedía poder despertarse a la hora indicada, las 5:30 para poder cocinar y cambiarse.

Sólo que en esa ocasión se había despertado mucho antes de su hora.

Empezó a cocinar por reflejo un almuerzo para él y para Usagi. Ante esa reflexión detuvo sus movimientos.

_¡Era cierto! Ahora Usagi-san.. es mi…._ Se quedó paralizado de la impresión y la vergüenza llego un milisegundo después, ahora técnicamente ese típico almuerzo se había convertido en un almuerzo amoroso o romántico.

Siguió cocinando, no era precisamente un "almuerzo amoroso" pero de una cierta forma le hacía más feliz cocinarlo de lo usual.

El trayecto a la escuela era tedioso y largo, después de 40 minutos por fin llego en la entrada, como siempre estaba muy temprano como para que hubiese los cientos de estudiantes.

Su corazón se sobresalto ante la posible presencia del oji-violeta, pero inmediatamente se calmo al saber que éste siempre llegaba tarde.

Por los pasillos calmados fue a su aula y tomo su asiento. Miró su reloj al ver que ni siquiera los que llegaban temprano habían llegado.

"6:15"

Había llegado demasiado temprano. Dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa, resignado, no tenía sueño más bien todo lo contrario ¡Tenía demasiada ansiedad! No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo sucedido, cuestionándose si fue lo correcto haber hecho lo que hizo.

Bien podrían pasar más de mil cosas, que tal si no funcionaba, o si el mayor cambiaba de opinión o si su amistad o el trato que se tenían se perdía por completo, quizás su trato no iba a mejorar o posiblemente como no era experto en relaciones amorosas su falta de experiencia saldría a la luz y éste lo dejaba.

Y así esas cuestiones pasaban por su cabeza cada minuto del día. Él quería demasiado, más bien amaba al peliplata; le tomo sólo 5 meses sentirlo y más de 2 años saberlo, pero aún aunque nunca hubiera amado antes estaba muy seguro de que lo que sentía era lo que llamaban amor.

Sacó sus libretas soltando un suspiro, su aula estaba tan vacía y pensar que generalmente se llenaba.

-¿Misaki?- El susodicho que estremeció ante esa voz y rápidamente miró al causante de ello.

-Usagi-san-Soltó un suspiro- ¿Qu..Qué haces t..tan temprano?- Se levantó nerviosamente de su asiento para mirar para abajo nervioso, al momento en que lo vio su estomago se empezó a revolver y su corazón a palpitar con fuerza.

-Llegue temprano-Entro al aula para dirigirse con su castaño- Venía a esperarte, no esperaba que ya hubieras llegado.

Ya cercano del castaño lo envolvió en sus brazos a lo que este se estremeció un poco pero no lo rechazo en ningún sentido, pasó nerviosamente sus manos por la espalda de Akihiko.

-T..Tú.. N..nunca llegas te..temprano- Dijo nerviosamente, su boca se empezaba a secar, si catalogaba su nerviosismo de 1 a 10, diría que estaba en un 12.

-Quería verte- Respiró fuertemente el aroma del pequeño en sus brazos.

-Yo.. Bueno… N…Nos íbamos a ver a las 11- Le miró tímidamente sintiendo un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Ocupo ánimos para llegar a las 11- Se acerco sigilosamente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de los labios del chico- Te lo dije ayer… Extrañe tus labios- Le miró profundamente a tan poca distancia de sus ojos esmeraldas.

Al instante en que se acercó para unirlos el castaño retrocedió ligeramente- ¡Usagi-baka, a..alguien p..p..puede entrar…!-Susurró avergonzadamente.

-Es temprano- Dijo sin más para tomar como suyos los delicados labios del menor.

Fue un beso muy dulce, sus labios se mantenían unidos y sus lenguas se movían calmadamente al ritmo del peliplata, sin pensarlo Misaki pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor y suspiró ligeramente. Sentía que se iba a desvanecer por unos segundos. Sentía tan caliente su rostro y tan frió el estomago, los brazos de Usami le envolvían tan perfectamente que podría decir que había encontrado cual es su sitio preferido.

Siguieron así por unos minutos hasta que poco a poco se fueron separando, el castaño estaba temblando por el anterior beso, es decir su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado.

Aún seguía en los brazos del ojivioleta, el cual se acerco cautelosamente a su mejilla para rozarla con su nariz para respirar mejor el aroma de su querido novio.

-Te amo Misaki- El susodicho suspiró fuertemente ante esas palabras.

-Y..yo tam..también…- Ante un acto de vergüenza se lanzó al pecho del mayor para ocultar su rostro, su corazón explotaría si seguía así.

Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las manos las aferro a la camisa de su extutor, éste sólo soltó una risita para empezar a acariciar sus mechones cafés..

-Misaki ¿Quieres tener una cita?

-¿U..Una cita?

-Si, somos novios ahora, quiero tener una cita contigo.

_Novios…_ Pensó temeroso el pequeño.

-Hum- Asintió con su cabeza en el pecho del mayor- Si… ¿C..Cuando?

-¿Saliendo de la escuela te parece bien?

Antes de soltar ese cálido abrazo deposito un casto beso en los labios del pequeño. Éste miró embelesado al mayor para luego salir del trance y mirar la hora.

"6:35"

_P..Pronto empezaran a llegar _Pensó nerviosamente.

-No te preocupes, ellos ya están acostumbrados a vernos juntos- Le dio un besito en la frente para calmarlo.

-P..Pero no tan cercanos…

El peliplata suspiro a lo que el castaño se asusto. _¿Se enojo? _Pensó temeroso.

-Sólo quiero estar contigo- Sonrió e hizo un ademan para que se sentará, posteriormente se sentó a su lado y tomo una de las manos del menor que tenía en su escritorio- ¿Mejor?

Muy avergonzado bajo la cabeza y asintió rápidamente.

-¿Terminaste tu tarea?- Cambio el tema, era obvio que su reciente novio no estaba tan cómodo con el tema del noviazgo, sin embargo, nunca hasta que llego alguien le soltó su delicada mano.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¿Les gusto? ¿Van a dejar un review? X3


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí está es segundo capítulo n_n**

El día estaba completamente nublado, ya para las 6:50 todos entraban a sus aulas respectivas, por los pasillos de 5to pasaba tranquilamente un castaño, abrió de una la puerta de su salón para encontrarse a al menos 15 a 20 personas en él.

No estaba del todo conforme pero estaban mejorando los que llegaban tarde, como representante de la clase debía estar al pendiente y llegar temprano sólo que se entretuvo ante una visita inesperada en la noche.

-¿Akihiko?-Llamó extrañado al ver a su amigo mirando la ventana con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

En primera ¿Qué hacía tan temprano? En segunda ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz? Y la tercera ¡¿Qué hacía tan temprano y feliz cuando su humor es pésimo en las mañanas?

-Hiroki ¿Por qué tan tarde?

Frunció el seño un segundo para ir a su mesa fingiendo indiferencia- Hubo unos asuntos importantes que no pude posponer.

-Hum- Le ignoro mirando de nuevo la ventana con la misma sonrisa que antes. El otro sólo se extraño su amigo siempre fue muy intuitivo y burlón como para saber la verdadera razón de su atraso.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?- Preguntó extrañado.

Antes de siquiera poder volver con su amigo el docente de la materia entro al aula haciendo que todos se fueran a su respectivo lugar.

El castaño miraba a su amigo muy desinteresado en la clase, más de lo normal, se la pasaba escribiendo notas o eso parecía en su cuaderno incluso uno que otro dibujo. Miraba a la ventana a menudo, su mente parecía estar en un mundo distinto.

Mientras tanto el menor no podía concentrarse en clase, por más que lo intentara, venían recuerdos de hacía sólo unos minutos del mayor, se tenía que cubrir su rostro con una mano para no dejar ver la sonrisa que accidentalmente ponía y el rojo de sus mejillas.

Mientras miraba en la clase, hizo un pequeño dibujo de Usami en chibi pero al verlo inmediatamente cerró la libreta.

-Misaki-kun-Dijo una voz femenina sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

´-¿M..mande?

-Recuerda que hoy nos reuniremos para terminar el reporte final de teoría económica.

-H..Hoy.. hoy no puedo..

-¿No me digas que lo olvidaste? No hay excusas es más importante el trabajo- frunció el seño de una manera aferradoramente fría.

-¿C..Cómo a qué hora… terminamos?

-No nos falta mucho, calculo unas 3 horas o 4, no sé pero será mejor que dejes para después tus planes, será en la casa de Ren-kun.

-Hum… Bien- Bajo la mirada un poco triste.

-Ahum…. Pues…-Cambio de expresión de chica seria a una más frágil- Usami-san, es tu amigo, él.. puede venir a ayudarnos, si puede, claro…

Al ojiverde le molesto ese comentario, sin entender mucho la razón de eso ¿¡Por qué ellas siempre tenían ese interés en él? Cada vez que venía siempre se le pegaban como sanguijuelas y lo callaban cuando quería hablar.

-Él está ocupado- Dijo cortantemente guardando su libreta en su mochila.

-Coméntale, su ayuda será útil, dile que será divertido- Sonrió antes de irse.

-¿Desde cuándo hacer un trabajo es divertido?- Susurró esperando que lo escuchará la compañera de cabello castaño pero para su suerte no sucedió.

En la clase del 3-5 donde cursaba Akihiko ya todos estaban saliendo, porque de alguna manera increíble las horas se fueron muy rápido.

Todos excepto el ojivioleta que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras escribía en su cuaderno.

Incluso su mejor amigo había salido a comprar algo, ante rendirse de varios intentos de despegar la atención del peli-plata de su cuaderno.

-¿Ocupado?- Dijo la voz dulce del ojiverde en la puerta del salón, mirando que el salón se encontraba solo, logrando por fin librar su atención de la libreta.

-Misaki- Sonrió de inmediato para levantarse a abrazarlo, todo se sentía mucho mejor cuando lo abrazó, la ligera rabia que había pasado hace unos minutos no podía sentirla en ese sitio, en ese cálido sitio- No me di cuenta, creo que me entretuve escribiendo.

-¿Tarea?- Susurró el menor correspondiendo su agarre.

-No, sólo una pequeña historia.

-Oh, hace tiempo que no escribías- Se formó una sonrisa en su rostro- Me da gusto.

-Creo que me ha regresado algo de inspiración, gracias- Se separó ligeramente para agacharse para chocar sus frentes y abrir lentamente sus ojos para mirar los esmeraldas.

-¿Gracias?-Dijo confuso- Yo.. no hice nada.

-No es importante eso- Soltó una ligera risita para separarse, las manos del menor le tomaron de una manga mientras miraba para abajo.

-Usagi…- Dijo nerviosamente.

-Dime…

-…¿C..Como te.. lo digo?- Dijo para si mismo le miraban nerviosamente a otro lado para luego devolver la mirada al mayor, quien sólo esperaba lo peor.

¡Y claro que podía pensar en muchas cosas! recién eran novios, todo aún era muy inestable, trago saliva notoriamente al igual que su pulso se aceleraba, lo menos que quería que pasará era que todo acabará.

-N..N..No te enojes conmigo, pe..pero… Bueno, o..olvide que tenía que hacer unas cosas después de cla..clases… C..Creo que lo puse po..por mi día libre..-Dijo con los ojos casi llorosos mirándolo con culpa, a lo que el otro sintió un gran alivio- Y..Y p..pues..

El mayor sólo suspiro _No me asustes así… _Pensó.

-Está bien, pero, te iré a visitar a tu departamento.

-Tú.. sabes qué. Mi departamento..

-Lo sé, pero quiero ir a verte- Se recargó en su mesa- ¿A qué horas te desocupas?

-C..Cómo a las 6 o 7.

Usami tomo una de las manos del chico para acercarlo a él y poder volverlo a envolver con sus brazos, la escuela nunca le había parecido tan gratificante, nunca pensó que podría llegar hacer eso en su vida. Cerró los ojos para recordar ese sentimiento, posó sus labios en la frente de su novio para suspirar románticamente.

-Si llegó antes tengo mi llave- Miró con detenimiento el rostro del muchacho el cual estaba completamente rojo mirando al suelo- Misaki- Susurró para juntar sus labios, el contacto duro muy poco pero lo suficiente para mandar una corriente eléctrica a cada uno de ellos.

Los ojos verdes brillosos miraban al mayor con tantos destellos para luego bajar la mirada y acercarse para esconder el rostro en la playera del más grande, como lo acostumbraba hacer.

-Tr..Traje comida- Dijo nervioso deshaciendo el contacto y agarrando la comida que dejo en el escritorio del mayor.

-¿Cocinaste comida?- Agarro una de las cajas de madera para abrirlo.

Se sentó en la mesa de su pareja para abrir el suyo- Si, debo asegurarme que comas bien..- Terminó con un ligero puchero.

Tomó la otra silla de la mesa para sentarse con el menor- Itadakimasu- Dijeron al unisonó para empezar comer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Desde la cafetería regresaba un alumno castaño de 5to año, esperando poder hablar con su amigo peliplata que había dejado hacía unos minutos en el salón.

Antes de entrar al salón, cubrió su boca con su mano evitando sacar algún sonido.

Sus ojos no creían lo que miraba, esa era la razón de verlo tan distraído. En el aula miró como su amigo estaba abrazando a Takahashi con las frentes unidas y con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

_Así que te animaste Bakahiko_ Pensó de cierta forma feliz por su amigo _Supongo que no arruinaré el ambiente_.

Se retiró del salón buscando un sitio para esperar a que acabe la hora.

_Vaya, vaya… Con que por fin tienes pareja, espero que lo cuides bien Takahashi_ Pensó suspirando el castaño.

Salió de la universidad para sentarse en una de las mesas de los alrededores debajo de los arboles.

_Tener pareja_ Pensó hacía tiempo que el tenia a Nowaki por lo que ya había olvidado la sensación de ser soltero, no es como si extrañara esa sensación.

Adaptarse al estilo de vida además del suyo fue difícil, coincidir en tiempos, dormir en otra casa, suspender planes era algo que hacía algunos años no hubiera pensado que haría fácilmente.

Su pareja era menor que el por 2 años, estudiante al igual que él, pero de medicina, una carrera al igual que la suya muy ocupada. Las clínicas de él le hacían que estuviera ocupado la mayor parte del día por lo que verse er veces máximo a la semana.

Realmente no estaba del todo conforme, no, no estaba conforme, pero… No se podía hacer más, el estaba dedicado a su carrera y él también.

Eran pocas las veces que de improvisto llegaba a su casa y lo arrastraba a la cama. Le avergonzaba que a pesar de que su novio fuera el menor de la relación siempre dominara en esos asuntos.

Pero verlo, tan serio con esa mirada azul celeste mirándolo tan apasionadamente. Simplemente siempre cedía en sus brazos.

Su historia había sido algo similar a la de su amigo, habían sido como amigos durante un año, desde un principio el menor se le había declarado dejándolo confundido, decidió esperar para poder asimilarlo mejor. Se siguieron tratando hasta que el menor cuando entro a la carrera de medicina se le declaro oficialmente pidiéndole ser su novio, lamentablemente, había sido en plena luz del día ¡En su escuela! Por ese pequeñísimo detalle salió corriendo del lugar y hasta después de 2 días decirle su respuesta al ya desilusionado ojiazul.

Sin duda no se arrepiente de haberle dicho que si.

Eso le recordaba ahora que su amigo tenía pareja creo que le debía que le comprará algunos de los libros más caros que había visto hace poco.

Ya la hora ya estaba por acabar, lo que quería decir, tiempo de regresar al salón. Iba caminando lentamente cuando a pocos metros de la puerta de su destino salió el pequeño castaño muy perdido en sus pensamientos se recargo en la puerta que acababa de cerrar con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro que al parecer le avergonzaba no poderla quitar.

-Takahashi-kun- Le llamó a lo que el aludido se sobresalto y dio una pequeña reverencia, claro estaba sin poder quitar la sonrisa.

-Ah, Kamijou-sempai, bu..buenos días. Me tengo que ir-Se cubrió la cara con una mano para salir corriendo a su salón.

_Se mira feliz._ Entró al salón para encontrarse a su compañero con una sonrisa tranquila mirando a la ventana ante el ruido volteó para encontrarse con su amigo.

-No creas que no que es lo que pasa- Dijo acercándose rápidamente.

-¿Eh?

-Ya eres novio de Takahashi ¿Verdad?

Le salió casi inevitable una sonrisa al peliplata para pasar una mano por su cabello y mirar para abajo.

-SI, todo fue muy rápido, cuando menos lo pensé ya era mi novio.

-Ejem, que te dije.

-Te debo una- Dijo sonriendo mirando como su amigo iba a una mesa cercana a él.

-Nada de eso, me debes 3 libros que ya tengo vistos- Le saco una hoja de la mochila para dársela.

-Tú siempre cobras tus favores ¿Verdad?-Miró los libros para comprarlos después de clase, después de todo tenía unas horas libres antes de verse con su pareja.

-Hmp- se mofó de su comentario sacando sus útiles para la próxima clase.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-AHHH que mal ¿Estás seguro?

-Si, no puede venir-Dijo mirando hacia abajo el castaño ojiverde.

-Supongo que luego será, debe estar muy ocupado- Dijo la chica castaña refunfuñando.

_No me debería de molestar_ Pensó desviando la mirada _¿Por qué me siento así?_

-Luego le invitaremos a un café para compensarlo- Le dijo riéndose a una compañera del mismo grupo de cabello negro.

-Anaha-chan- Replico en un puchero sonrojada.

El castaño sólo apretó los dientes al igual que sus puños ni siquiera sabiendo el porqué se ponía así.

_Será una tarde larga…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hacía las 5 de la tarde, apenas iba saliendo de la casa de su compañero, él y su amigo Ren hicieron casi todo el trabajo mientras que las tres chicas que también eran parte del equipo sólo se la pasaron hablando.

Había sido una tarde bastante agotadora para el pobre castaño, no era demasiado lo que hicieron pero aún así les tomo casi 3 horas.

Las chicas le pedían mucha información sobre Usami, mucha información… Y si no decía algo, porque no quería o le parecía irrespetuoso, inmediatamente las dos chicas se iban sobre él para atacarlo con sus palabras.

Realmente no quería darles nada de información, no le parecía correcto, no se sentía bien al hacerlo. Lamentablemente lograron sacarle más información de la que guardo.

Donde vivía, que le gustaba, donde era su lugar favorito para comer, que le gustaba comer, etc.

Casi sentía culpa de haberlo hecho.

Entró a su departamento cansado y se acostó en su futón a lo que rápidamente quedo inconsciente.

-Misaki…-Entró el peliplata casi dos horas después de que entró el menor. Lo encontró completamente dormido en su pequeño futón. Cerró lentamente la puerta y se sentó a un lado.

Acarició suavemente los mechones cafés que caían en su frente.

-Ya quiero que vivamos juntos- Susurró en su sitio.

Con cuidado se acostó a un lado del menor y suavemente lo paso a su pecho.

El ojiverde comenzó a despertar, había sido sin dudarlo la siesta más relajante, sentía tanta calidez y tranquilidad en su sitio que no deseaba moverse. Cuando estaba a punto de volver a cerrar los ojos cayó en cuenta.

¡¿Su cama se movía?

Inmediatamente se levanto del lugar para sorprenderse aún más.

-¿Misaki? ¿Qué pasa?-Dijo somnoliento incorporándose en el futón.

-U..Usagi-san ¿C..Cuando llegaste?

Miró la hora del reloj de su muñeca para tallarse los ojos e intentar mirarla de nuevo.

-Como 1 hora, te vi dormir y me pareció tan cómodo que quería acompañarte- Sonrió para volverse a acostar e incitando a que el castaño hiciera lo mismo.

-N..No, bueno ¿Ya comiste?

-Si hace unas horas, sólo un poco más- Le jalo con más fuerza para que volviera al futón.

-Me debiste despertar-Susurró apenado.

-Te mirabas tan cómodo que preferí acompañarte.

Cerró los ojos forzadamente con un nudo en el estomago.

-¿Y? ¿Todo bien?

-¿Eh?

-Dijiste que tenías cosas que hacer ¿Qué hiciste?

-Sólo terminar un trabajo en equipo.

-Hum suena aburrido.

-Fue estresante-Susurró mientras era completamente envuelto en los brazos de su novio- Anaha-kun, Meiry-san, no hicieron nada.

-Ah.. Esas chicas…-Dijo sin ningún interés.

-¿A..:A..ti te caen bien?

-No, cada vez que voy a tu salón no me dejan en paz…

Le escucho atentamente y sintió como un alivio inundaba su ser, realmente se sintió feliz al escuchar esas palabras. Como si le quitaran un peso de encima.

-Usagi-san, no es que te esté corriendo, pero ¿Traes tu carro? Porque luego se hará más noche y es peligroso que te vayas.

-Si lo traje pero hoy me quedaré a dormir.

-¿Eh? ¿Y.. y eso está bien?-Dijo nervioso.

-Le avise a Tanaka-san y es el único al que debo avisar.

-Ahm, está bien…

Sin deseos de espantarlo, el ojivioleta se posicionó arriba del castaño, para acercarse lentamente y juntar sus labios.

¿Cuánto tiempo no deseo hacer eso? ¿Cuántas veces se moría de ganas de abrazarlo cuando dormían juntos en el mismo cuarto? Si que era un tonto por no haberse atrevido a hacerlo antes.

Entró lentamente a la húmeda cavidad del menor, sintiendo al instante un gran escalofrío de parte del cuerpo del pequeño.

Aún en el beso lo abrazó por completo y volvió a su costado, una de sus manos acariciaba con suavidad el rostro del castaño y la otra traviesamente sostenía la cintura del menor sin muchas intensiones de permanecer ahí.

Lentamente fue deslizando su mano para su cadera procurando que no se viera tan obvio lo que planeaba, no planeaba llegar al sexo en esa noche, pero después de tanto tiempo de desearlo planeaba liberarse un poco de esas ansias.

Metió lentamente su mano a la camisa del menor causando un respingo en este. Se preocupo un poco de que su pequeño no estuviera listo, pero como no vio que hubiera una negativa, subió su mano para acariciar su espalda debajo de la ropa.

El beso fue perdiendo intensidad para separarse del contacto.

Un pequeño suspiro fue lo primero que recibió del menor al separarse, logrando que el mayor lo tomará como una afirmativa a seguir, sí le hubiera incomodado hubiera dicho algo ¿No?

Acarició con suavidad la pequeña curva de la espalda deleitándose de la suave piel de su amado.

Los ojos esmeralda se encontraban fuertemente cerrados con un inmenso sonrojo en sus mejillas, le tomaba la camisa con fuerza y suspirando seguido ante los delicados roces de los dedos del peliplata.

-Te amo…-Susurró roncamente en uno de sus oídos para posesionar sus labios en el cuello del muchacho.

Lanzando un ligero gemido pasó sus brazos a la espalda del mayor y tomo con fuerza su camisa. Sin saberlo había comenzado a temblar ligeramente, no tenía miedo, sólo estaba abrumado por lo que pasaba y confundido sobre qué hacer.

Sin perder el tiempo siguió con sus besitos por los hombros hasta donde la camisa se lo permitió y pasó sus manos a acariciar su pecho.

-Ah…- Suspiró con fuerza el castaño, realmente todo ese tipo de emociones y sensaciones eran nuevas para él.

Se aventuró un poco más el mayor a tocar sus pezones logrando que el menor arqueara la espalda, continuaría hasta que el otro lo creyera conveniente. Para mayor comodidad se volvió a posicionar sobre el castaño para lamer su cuello saboreando su esquicito sabor, con una mano pellizcaba suavemente uno de sus botones y mientras la otra recargaba su peso para no aplastarlo.

Mientras que el otro se dedicaba a gemir tímidamente y dejándose llevar por sus embriagantes caricias.

Dejo de entretenerse con su pecho para quitar su mayor limitante, subió para besar los labios mientras que con una mano desabrochaba la camisa del ojiverde.

-Puedes detenerme cuando quieras- Dijo suavemente al terminar el beso, si las cosas acababan ahí no vería inconveniente. Misaki tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos, las mejillas sonrosadas con una respiración agitada.

-¿Eh?- Se sorprendió ante las palabras, desvió la mirada- Pues.. Yo…- Volteó para otro lado- L..lo sé..- Se tapó el rostro con uno de sus brazos apenándose de sus palabras.

_¿Por qué tenía que resaltar el hecho de lo que estamos haciendo? _Pensó avergonzado el castaño.

Sintió como sus labios volvían a ser tomados mientras quitaban su brazo, ese extraño entumecimiento volvió con unos toques de nerviosismo por lo que pasaría.

Su camisa fue completamente desabotonada y cayó a sus costados, le invadió un poco el pudor pero no el suficiente como para terminar con la situación. Después de todo lo amaba.

Cerró los ojos con vergüenza al separarse de Usami. Gimió de sorpresa cuando de nuevo la lengua del mayor se posicionará en su cuello para en está ocasión bajar lentamente a su pecho.

Su respiración fue en aumento y se arqueaba ligeramente ante el jugueteo de su pareja en tan sensible área.

-Hum.. ah…- Tomó con fuerza los cobertores del futón para evitar arquearse tan frecuentemente. Lamió con fuerza un pezón del chico para escucharlo gemir abiertamente ante tan placentera sensación. Inmediatamente el menor abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se cubrió su boca, miró a Usami quien sólo le sonrió lascivamente.

-Que lindos gemidos- Ronroneo en la oreja del pequeño mientras retorcía el mismo pezón haciendo lo mismo con su dueño- Lo estás disfrutando ¿verdad?

-C..Cállate.. Hgm….

-Me encanta tenerte en esta situación- Sopló delicadamente el cuello del muchacho causándole un escalofrío, ese cuerpo era tan sensible que le divertía que tan fácil le provocaba esas reacciones.

-T..tonto…-Dijo con su respiración agitada pasando sus brazos por el cuello del peliplata incitándolo a besarlo, quien por supuesto no se resistió.

El castaño ahogó un gran gemido en los labios del otro cuando sintió, que, sobre la ropa le acariciaban su erección.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras casi podía sentir su corazón en su boca. Pequeños gemidos soltaba los cuales terminaban en la boca del otro.

Las piernas del menor se doblaron y le dieron paso para que se acomodara mejor su pareja.

Terminó el beso y desvió su cabeza a un lado con los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo ya lo sentía transpirar el ambiente era tan caliente- Usagi…

_¿Lo vas a detener? _Pensó el ojivioleta- Dime.

-T..Tú camisa… Q..Quítatela… Es vergonzoso que sólo yo esté así…- Susurró con un hilo de voz. Usami sonrió para besarle en la mejilla tiernamente.

-Claro- Se separó unos segundos para desabotonarse la camisa y dejándola a su suerte en el piso.

Volvió a posicionarse sobre el menor sólo que en está ocasión siguió con la mirada a su mano pasando por el delicado cuerpo del pequeño universitario.

_No pensé que esto algún día fuese posible_ Pensó extasiado Akihiko.

Con el brazo en cual se recargaba acariciaba los cabellos castaños de su novio, quien todavía mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Vergüenza?

-S..Si..

Volvió a besar su mejilla para susurrarle en el oído- No la tengas…- Trago saliva sonoramente para luego pasar los brazos sobre la tersa piel del mayor abrazándolo.

-N..No puedo evitarlo…- Suspiró entreabriendo los ojos.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos para cuando el menor no lo soporto y desvió la vista.

-Te amo.

-Y..yo también- Suspiró cerrando los ojos.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción continúo con su tarea, su mano ya había llegado a su objetivo, con habilidad desabrocho el pantalón del chico que al instante sintió con el agarre en su espalda se reafirmaba, denotando lo nervioso que estaba.

Bajó el cierre y deslizo el pantalón por los firmes muslos de su Misaki. Notó la erección del menor a todo lo que daba debajo del bóxer del chico, se relamió los labios sin poder evitarlo.

La tomó suavemente, sintiendo al instante como el agarre del chico en su espalda lo rasguñaba levemente.

-¡AH! ¡Usagi-san!- Gimió eróticamente a lo que esté sólo deseaba seguirlo escuchando gemir así el lindo apodo que sólo le decía su Misaki.

-Misaki..- Pronunció excitado, masajeado la erección del castaño, a lo que el otro sólo se dedicaba a gemir por el buen trabajo de su novio.

Dejo de acariciarla para inspeccionar debajo de la ropa interior del chico que inmediatamente se arqueo, le avergonzaba, mucho, más de lo que imaginó que podría llegar a estar avergonzado pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba detenerse.

Debajo de la ropa continúo masajeándolo regocijándose de las reacciones del chico, cada minuto en esa habitación el mayor se ponía más y más duro.

Los gemidos eran para el mayor una melodía de los dioses, era quizás lo más hermoso que había escuchado.

-Usa..Usagi..ah… - Le acercó más para besarse, quizás consideraba una pena silenciar esos hermosos sonidos pero sin duda besar a su amado era una de los privilegios más grandes que podría tener.

Sentía el agarre fuerte en el cuello mientras sentía como las caderas del castaño se movían al ritmo de su mano.

-Ah… ah.. Ah..-Se separo de los labios del mayor para gemir y jadear libremente- AH… Usagi-san… Usagi… ¡AHHH!- Cerró los ojos fuertemente para dejar salir su esencia en la mano del peliplata.

Jadeaba fuertemente entreabriendo los ojos con un brillo que denotaba vergüenza, se percató que su novio le miraba atentamente a sus expresiones, lo que lo apenó todavía más.

-N..No me mires así…- Cerró los ojos de nuevo e inclinó su cuerpo de costado para evitar mirarlo.

-¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso con ese lindo rostro? Tienes tan lindas expresiones.

-Cállate, un.. hombre no puede ser lindo…

Le tomó el hombro al ojiverde para volverlo a acostar en el futón.

-Tú eres lindo- Antes de dejarle reprochar capturó sus labios para darle un beso muy tierno.

Se posicionó de nuevo sobre su novio, lentamente sin desearlo asustar dirigió su mano llena de semen del castaño hacía la entrada rosada de éste.

Soltó un gemido en el beso, tenía miedo, sabía lo que vendría, sabía que dolería. Pero simplemente no deseaba detenerlo, además que se sentiría mal por el mayor sino que… De algún u otro modo deseaba que continuara.

Cuando entró un dedo sintió un agudo dolor al igual que una sensación muy extraña.

El beso acabó, el ojivioleta miró la incertidumbre en los ojos del menor, a lo que beso su frente.

-Tranquilo, procuraré hacerlo lento.

El otro sólo asintió pasando los brazos en el cuello del mayor.

Se tomó su tiempo en prepararlo, de a poco a poco metió el segundo dedo y cuando parecía haberse acostumbrado pasaba al siguiente.

Misaki sentía una extraña sensación, era extrañamente placentera, era muy raro sentir los dedos del mayor en su interior. Nunca pensó que sería algo fuera de lo normal, sólo quería estar con él.

Volvió a empezar a gemir, la sensación de Usagi dentro de él, era completamente aceptada por su cuerpo. De nuevo el calor comenzó a inundar su cuerpo, los labios del mayor consentían su cuello.

Los dedos de Usami salieron de él para dedicarse a terminar de quitar la ropa interior y el pantalón.

Se posicionó sobre el menor.

-Sólo relájate…-Susurró antes de empezar a penetrarlo.

-AH.. ah.. duele-Cerró los ojos con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Respira- Siguió penetrándolo lentamente para que se fuera adaptando a su intromisión.

Notaba como el pequeño tomaba fuertemente los cobertores del futón y apretaba los dientes, mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Se sentía culpable de amar el interior de su novio, le inundaba el vientre de un calor tan intenso y la sensación de asfixia que le encantaba, pero no podía sentirse tan pleno al ver como su adoración le dolía tanto.

Terminó de entrar y permaneció quieto para que se acostumbrara el pequeño que no podía detener las lágrimas. Los brazos del chico aún lo aferraban a que permaneciera a pocos centímetros de él, le apretaba con mucha fuerza.

Cuando la respiración de Takahashi se calmó comenzó a embestirlo despacio y poco a poco. Éste aflojó un poco el agarre del cuello, comenzó a sentirse bien sin saber porque, quizás sólo por el hecho de que fuera su Usagi el que hiciera eso con él.

Jamás podría hacer eso con cualquier otra persona.

-Ah.. ah… - Volvió a su jadeó abriendo un poco los ojos.

-¿Ya no ah... duele?- Dijo Usami lamiendo el cuello de su pequeño.

-Ahm… ah… No tan..to..- Sintió como aumentó el ritmo, y así aumentando sus gemidos. Más que placer le encantaba estar tan unido a Usagi, sentía el latir de su corazón unirse con el suyo, como su calor era compartido, los gemidos de los dos sincronizados ante cada embestida.

Sin motivos de dejar de hacerlo tomó sus labios con los suyos, para volver a danzar con sus lenguas. Sin notarlo el beso se convirtió en mucho más húmedo, era casi adictivo tocar su lengua con la suya, le provocaba tantos escalofríos que al mismo tiempo con las embestidas le hacían sentir un placer descomunal.

-Ah. Ah..AH- Jadeaba en medio del beso, la vergüenza sentida por dejarse escuchar era aminorada al escuchar los gruñidos de Akihiko.

-Hm.. Ah.. AH ¡AHHHH!- Se arqueó inmediatamente y clavando sus uñas en la espalda blanca del ojivioleta.

Escucho una risita del mayor para acariciarle el cabello- Parece que he encon…trado lo que buscaba.

Las embestidas se volvieron mucho más fuertes y rápidas al ver que al menor no le importaba ese hecho continuó, buscando el lugar que hacía unos segundos había rozado.

Los gemidos del castaño aumentaron casi para convertirse en gritos aferrándose como si su vida de ello al mayor, se sentía casi tocar el cielo, el dolor simplemente ya ni parecía existir.

-¡Usagi-san!- Gritó al sentirse venirse de nuevo.

Aumentó rápidamente las embestidas a un ritmo casi desesperado al mismo tiempo que el otro movía las caderas.

La sensación de placer inundo por completo su cuerpo, gritando en éxtasis dejando salir por completo por segunda vez su esencia en el abdomen de los dos.

Ante la opresión, continúo un par de embestidas para dejarse llevar por la oleada de placer y vaciarse por completo dentro del menor.

-Ah… Misaki..-Dijo fuertemente terminando.

Los dos intentaban recuperar el aire como si estuviera acabando, sus cuerpos estaban llenos de sudor apenas se daban cuenta.

El castaño liberó del agarre a su novio para dejar caer sus brazos rendido a su futón. Usami salió del menor y se recostó a su lado para recuperar el aliento.

-Te amo Misaki- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro quitando los mechones mojados de la frente de su adoración.

Éste sólo abrió los ojos y se acercó a abrazarlo aún agitado por la intensa actividad física.

-Te amo U..Usagi- Dijo con timidez.

**¿Qué les pareció?  
El lemon lo termine de escribir podría decirse en una reunión de amigos, espero que haya estado bien, hace tiempo que no lo escribo.**

**¿Me dejaran un review? **


	3. Chapter 3

_Qué vergüenza….Que vergüenza…_ Seguía repitiendo el castaño en su mente mientras se escondía bajo las sabanas. Ya se había bañado y cambiado, de alguna forma aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

_Yo.. tuve sexo… con Usagi-san… Mejor dicho… Perdí mi virginidad con él…_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se hacía bolita en el futón. Cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse se volteo para otro lado, el mayor debía de estar saliendo de bañarse.

—Misaki ¿Tienes algo que pueda usar?—Se acercó a donde estaba acostado.

—Si, hace tiempo dejaste algo de ropa…—Dijo suavemente recordando aquel día en el que había dejado varios cambios en su casa y que en ocasiones los había usado para dormir.

—Oh, es verdad—No tuvo que buscar por mucho antes de encontrarlos pulcramente doblados en uno de los cajones.

Mientras escuchaba como se cambiaba el menor se sonrojó y se escondió en su almohada.

_¿Qué es esta situación..? _

Dio un respingo justo cuando sintió que se acostó junto a él.

—Misaki.

—¿Q..Qué?

—Voltéate..

_¿Por qué me pides eso?_

Abrió ligeramente los ojos, fijó la vista en su puño el cual tomó con fuerza los cobertores.

—Estoy cómodo así…

_Porque si me volteo creo que moriré de la vergüenza._

—No seas tonto—El calor inundó su espalda y unos fuertes brazos le rodearon su cintura— ¿Sigues avergonzado?—Dijo con una voz débil y una ligera culpa lo que hizo estremecer al pequeño.

—Hum..—Asintió—Todo esto… Es mucho…

—Lo siento…—reposó su rostro en su cabello castaño—Debí esperar a que estuvieras listo.. No fue mi intención hacerte sentir.. incomodo.

—No.. estoy incomodo..—Se volteó lentamente con el rostro compitiendo con el de un tomate— Esto es algo extraño.. Nada más..

_Mi corazón..¿Puede latir tan… rápido?_

Los ojos amatistas se centraron en él, lo que lo hizo sentir nervioso. De un momento a otro lo único que podía percibir era a su.. novio, su respiración, su calor, su aroma… Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Te amo— Le besó con suavidad la frente.

_No sé que sentir en este momento… ¿Nervios?... ¿Vergüenza?... _

_¿Alegría?_

—D..Duerme..ete..—Dijo apenas con un nudo en la garganta.

—Te amo—Repitió acercándose a tomar los labios delicados del menor.

.—

.—

.—

—Misaki…—Escuchó una voz resonante en el oído, sacándolo de la inconsciencia.

—¿Qu..Qué pasa?—Dijo apenas tallándose los ojos.

—Ya es tarde, levántate..—Sintió unos labios descansar sobre su mejilla causándole costillas.

—¿Qué horas son?—Abrió los ojos topándose con el mayor acostado a su lado con el cabello algo despeinado, pero como siempre despeinadamente perfecto, enrojeciéndolo en el acto.

—Son las diez pasadas—dijo cansadamente acariciándole el cabello al ojiverde.

—No tengo mucha comida, como para desayunar…

—Salgamos a comer afuera.

—Hmm— escondió su rostro en la almohada—Está bien..

Se incorporó en la cama para mirar como el mayor seguía acostado.

—¿No dijiste tú que me levantará?

—Ahg… si…—

Sonrió ligeramente antes de dirigirse a cambiar y calentar agua para té. A los pocos segundos miró como el oji—lila ya se había incorporado al futón. Ya cambiado el castaño se dirigió con su amante.

Desde su ubicación miró como el mayor tomó su celular y lo aventó con un cierto despreció al futón. Tuvo una necesidad por saber que era lo que pasaba, pero su deseo de no molestar lo contuvo.

_No quiero que se sienta obligado a decirme._

Se quedó pensando unos segundos.

_¿Es por qué se quedó a dormir?... Es verdad siempre que lo hace hay algunos problemas…_

El agua hirviendo llamó su atención a la realidad, sirvió dos tazas, las preparó y las puso en la mesa. Se puso cómodo y comenzó a beber de su taza mientras esperaba a que el mayor terminara de cambiarse. Sin desearlo llegaron a su mente algunas imágenes de la noche a su cabeza.

"Puedes detenerme cuando quieras"

_¡¿P..Por qué me tuvo que decir eso?! _Pensó sacudiendo con fuerza su cabeza para sacar esos molestos pensamientos.

En ese momento llegó el peligris y le acompaño en la mesa, a lo que le extrañó la tonalidad del rostro del castaño.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡S..Si!— Se ocultó en su taza desviando la mirada.

_¿Por.. qué estoy tan nervioso? ¡Wuaa me está mirando! ¿Qué hago?_

—¿Qu..Qué pasa?— Dijo ante unos segundo de sentir su mirada.

—Estás raro..—Musitó el peligris antes de levantarse de la mesa.

_¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?_

Le siguió al mayor y acomodó sus cosas. De un momento a otro sintió como el calor del mayor se impregnaba en su cuerpo percatándose que lo había acorralado entre la mesa y él, sobresaltando su corazón.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo de anoche?—Dijo con un tono seco y sombrío, causando un calor intenso en el menor.

—Yo…—Sonrojo masivo— ¡¿Po..por qué preguntas eso?!

—Quiero saber.

—Ehm.. No…—Susurró avergonzado.

—Misaki..

—¡Es la verdad!—Gritó vergüenza— Só..Sólo estoy.. algo nervioso..—Sintió como la tensión de Usami se calmó— Yo.. Este.. no sé cómo actuar— Se volteó y bajo la cabeza con nerviosismo.

_Todo esto es nuevo para mí..._

—Sólo sé tú mismo— Le tomó con firmeza del brazo y la cintura, besando su frente. Con la intensión de apaciguar sus inseguridades—Me encantas por quien eres— Respiró el dulce aroma del pequeño.

Su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, lo amaba tanto, que no podría creer aún que aquel que estuvo como su amor platónico durante esos años ahora sean.. amantes. Que sea el mismo que en ese momento le dice tiernas palabras de amor y le besa las mejillas.

—Usagi..san..—Pronunció separándose unos centímetros del peligris— Sabes que yo…— Un enorme sonrojó apareció en sus mejillas— Estoy muy feliz.. de estar.. contigo..—Bajó el tono hasta hacerse casi un susurro. El mayor le sonrió cálidamente tomando su rostro con cuidado para unirlos en un tierno beso.

—

—

—

—

El mayor soltó un suspiro después de dejar a su novio en su trabajo, habían ido a comer y sin darse cuenta ya era de entrar del pequeño. Realmente odiaba su horario, tenía que admitir que era favorable para el estilo de vida del castaño pero le impedía pasar todo el tiempo que deseaba con su compañía.

Trabajaba de ayudante de editor de medio tiempo. Nunca hablaban mucho de trabajos por lo que desconocía la exactitud de su trabajo. Sólo sabía que hacía diversos mandados, algunos hasta requería salir de la editorial.

Lo que le hizo recordar que hacía mucho tiempo que él no publicaba nada. Además de ser de una familia poderosa, ganaba algo de dinero con unos pocos libros que había sacado. Lo que más quería era independizarse y lo menos que deseaba era depender de su familia. Tenía un editor pero sólo era ocasional, y sólo lo llamaba cuando tenía un manuscrito que deseaba que se publicara.

_Sí quiero vivir por mí cuenta, debo tomarme esto más en serio._

Era un afirmación que aún no quería afrontar, no le gustaban ese tipo de responsabilidades. Sobre todo por las ultimas molestias que le provocaba su familiares.

Emprendió camino a su casa, con el recuerdo de la suavidad de los labios de su novio, su tersa piel y sus mechones castaños perfectamente desordenados.

Justo cuando entró a su casa, se encontraba su mayordomo esperándolo. Dio una pequeña reverencia y le miro con cierta culpa.

—Akihiko-sama—Le llamó con formalidad— Su padre desea verlo— Bajó la mirada prediciendo lo que le diría, lo que siempre le decía cuando se quedaba a dormir afuera. El peligris con la menor importancia que se le pueda dar, paso de largo. No obstante, por cortesía para su mayordomo decidió contestarle.

—No me interesa—Respondió con tranquilidad, como si sus palabras fueran de lo más normal encaminándose a su cuarto— Estaré en mi cuarto escribiendo, no quiero ser molestado.

Con una afirmativa de su mayordomo se alejó del living. Caminó por los amplios pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a su habitación, al entrar a su cuarto se percató que tenía un invitado no deseado esperándolo sentado en un pequeño sofá junto a su escritorio.

—Akihiko, has tardado en llegar— Dijo un hombre mayor de contextura media, de cabello negro al igual que su traje.

—¿Qué le trae a mi habitación? —Mencionó con una fría formalidad, era raro que su padre estuviera en casa y sobre todo en una habitación ajena.

—Me preocupo por mi hijo— Se levantó para acercársele— Me han informado que no has dormido aquí hoy. Ya se vuelve más seguido que eso pase, me preocupa que te mal influencies.

—No es algo que te afecte— Ignoró la presencia de su padre para acostarse en su cama, posando sus manos en su nuca.

—Me afecta, como Usami debes tener una imagen a la altura de los Usami— Respondió con una elegancia calmada y pausada, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Al notar que sus palabras no lograban nada, jugó otra carta. —No comprendes mi preocupación, la cual es el pequeño Takahashi.

La mirada violácea inmediatamente se posó sobre su padre de una manera retadora y afilada

—Él no tiene nada que ver contigo—Dijo sepulcralmente.

—Tiene todo que ver conmigo, desde que apareció te has vuelto más distante, pero eso no es importante, lo importante aquí es tu frecuencia en dormir en un lugar de tan poca clase, me preocupas hijo. De los chicos como él no sabes que esperar de ellos.

—¿Ya terminaste? —Dijo con impaciencia a lo que su padre suspiro.

—Lo que quiero que comprendas, es que no confíes con él. Cuando alguien se involucra con un miembro de la familia Usami, lo hace por motivos, que en ocasiones pueden tomarte con la guardia baja— Concluyó de decir dando media vuelta para irse. Mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de su hijo en su espalda.

—No pienses que todos son como tú—Susurró esperando ser escuchado.

—Te informó que te prohíbo que vuelvas a ver a ese chico—Dijo en el marco de la puerta— Te has relacionado mucho con él, ya es hora de ponerle un alto.

—¿Qué harás si me rehusó? —Dijo desafiantemente desde su sitio.

—Tomare cartas en el asunto.

—Quiero verlo intentarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien, bien el siguiente capítulo como siempre ya que tengo obligaciones me dan ganas de escribir. No tengo remedio. Espero que les guste ;3**

.

.

Había pasado unas horas después de la conversación con su padre, se había quedado dudoso sobre qué hacer, definitivamente no le haría caso, pero yacía la posibilidad de que se metiera con su Misaki.

_¿Qué puede hacer mi padre?_

Suspiró y se dio media vuelta en su cama y tomó su celular, por un momento pensó mandarle un mensaje a su castaño pero eso sólo delataría que tuvo problemas por quedarse a dormir con él.

Misaki siempre tuvo esa paranoia de que su presencia causa molestias…

_¡Claro que no! Sin Misaki no se qué haría de mi vida._ Gritó desde su interior.

Volvió a suspirar cuando notó como vibro su celular, lo tomó deprisa para leer el mensaje recibido.

"¿Hubo problemas?" Dijo lo mismo de lo que pensaba.

"No te preocupes por eso, pero te quería decir que ocupo checar algo en la editorial así que iré por ti" Suspiró

"¿Publicarás algo?"

"Eso pretendo, sólo ocupo que designen otro editor. Quiero intentar trabajar más tiempo como escritor"

"Eso es genial Usagi-san! creo que me llamaron la atención por el celular, te veo en la tarde "

Usami sonrió con ternura, esa misma que sólo podía causarle su pequeño.

—Te amo—Dijo sin poder evitar en un susurro.

"Te amo" Le respondió probablemente causándole más problemas a su pequeño. Supuso que no obtendría una respuesta, se poso boca arriba y se levantó de su cama. Era cierto que tenía más inspiración aun así sentía una especie de nerviosismo.

Era lo que tenía que hacer, tenía el dinero suficiente para irse de su casa, pero deseaba tener un buen estilo de vida, así como otorgárselo a su querido castaño.

Tomó su laptop y antes de poder pensar en nada sonó su celular avisando que tenía un mensaje.

"Yo también" Respondió causándole un suspiro.

Cómo lo amaba, después de tanto tiempo viéndolo de lejos y ahora era todo suyo.

.

.

.

.

Entró a la editorial e inmediatamente escuchó rebullo, había escrito tan sólo dos libros y ya lo andaban acosando, que molestia.

Llegó a la oficina de su editor encargado, para complementar sus ideas con las de él.

—Usami-sensei—Dijo con gran impresión y alegría el joven levantándose de su asiento a recibirlo en la puerta—¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

—Vengo a pedir la recomendación para mi próxima novela.

—¡Oh! Qué alegría escuchar eso, pero bien pudo hacer una llamada.

—Si, pero en esta ocasión vengo también a recoger a alguien—Concluyó con una sonrisa.

.

.

Ya había caído la noche y el castaño ya había terminado con su día laboral, se estiró cómodamente y revisó su celular.

_No tengo ningún mensaje._

Salió de su departamento y se dirigió al elevador algo preocupado.

_Posiblemente este ocupado con lo del encargo… No debería de molestarlo._

Llegó al primer piso y justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta principal, reconsidero la idea. No habría nada de malo en esperarlo, después de todo Usagi lo había dicho. Y él quería verlo.

Se sentó en unas sillas acolchonadas y abrió su celular para mandarle un mensaje.

"¿Muy ocupado? ¿Debo irme?"

Mantuvo su celular en su mano mirándolo con atención en espera de la respuesta, luego desvió su atención a una máquina expendedora de café, con toda la tranquilidad se levantó y fue hacía ella.

Estaba unos cuantos focos encendidos con la oscuridad albergando la mitad de todo el espacio, estaba silencioso tanto que le sorprendía que aún hubiera gente en el edificio.

Eligió su café en lata y otro para el mayor, se entretuvo al mirar el lugar cada día después de salir nunca se había quedado el suficiente tiempo para observarlo con atención.

Tomó su café cuando sonó su celular, lo sacó y se sentó con su café en una de las mesas de los alrededores.

"¡No te vayas! Ya salgo ¿Dónde estás?"

Sonrió sin poderlo evitar y le respondió.

"No me he ido, estoy en la primera planta, te espero no te preocupes"

Dejó su celular en la mesa y miró su café, delimitó la lata y miró la que se había comprado al otro, sonrió avergonzado, él sólo pensar en Usami Akihiko lo hacía sentir aturdido, muy avergonzado pero demasiado feliz.

—Tú debes ser.. —Escuchó paralizándose del susto, había pensado que estaba solo—Takahashi-kun.

Al escuchar su nombre se volteo rápidamente encontrándose con quien parecía…

—Usami-san—Dijo levantándose dando una reverencia leve, el padre de.. su novio.

—Hola—Dijo con una leve sonrisa aunque sus ojos no revelaban ninguna clase de felicidad—Ha pasado mucho, pero bueno… Nosotros nada más nos conocemos de vista y de lo que nos han contado—Habló pausadamente con un ligero toque oscuro que agitaba su corazón.

—B..Bueno.. A.. Akihiko-san no ha..habla mucho de usted—Respondió nerviosamente.

—Yo y mi hijo—Miró hacía arriba con paciencia buscando las palabras adecuadas—No.. somos muy apegados—Suspiró para volver a poner su cara inmutable—Pero iré al grano Takahashi-kun, hay algo de lo que quiero informarte… en esta familia las relaciones son muy valiosas, no digo que no deben tenerlas sino buscar con quien tenerlas… Ya sean amigos, conocidos o parejas, todos influyen en tu vida y todos pueden tomar ventaja de esa situación.

—Est..te yo… —Apretó los puños y tragó saliva—Yo comprendo, y..yo jamás haría algo como eso.

—Takahashi-kun no creo que seas una mala persona, ir por tus ideales no es algo extraño hoy en día… Yo he vivido de eso y…

—¡No! —Le interrumpió— Yo.. yo.. Jamás.. Jamás… haría eso, yo.. sólo quiero lo mejor para él.

—Lo mejor dices… ¿Y qué puedes otorgarle a Akihiko? ¿Qué clase de cambio será para él tenerte como su amigo?

El castaño bajo la mirada y dio unos pasos para atrás hasta chocar con la mesa, tenía razón más de la que sabía el viejo. Ellos eran novios, dos hombres, estaba siendo desconsiderado… Sabiendo que no es lo mejor que se pudiera conseguir… sabiendo que él jamás estaría a la altura de Akihiko… Aún así, lo quería para él exclusivamente.

—¿No será al revés? Que el beneficiado… eres tú—Indagó—En este mundo puedes obtener un beneficio con tan sólo saludar a alguien, el tener el "apoyo" de los Usami puede abrirte muchas puertas, pero estoy seguro que ya sabrás eso.

—¡No!.. No..no.. —Negó con la cabeza y apretó los dientes.

—Si realmente eres su amigo te alejarás de él, porque así como tu obtienes un beneficio él se rebaja a tu nivel y sí no eres su amigo… Yo me encargaré que el nombre de la familia Usami no se ensucie con la presencia de intrusos.

Las manos del castaño estaban sujetas a la mesa que estaba justo a sus espaldas, mientras que evitaba que le salieran las lágrimas.

—¿Me has entendido? —Habló con fuerza, la garganta del menor estaba cerrada así como su cuerpo paralizado.

_¿Acaso es tan malo que yo y Usagi estemos juntos?_

—Takahashi-kun.

Ante sus palabras asintió rápidamente, Usami-san tocó su hombro sorprendiéndolo y mirándolo con el poco valor que aún conservaba, estaba sonriendo calmadamente sólo con sus labios, no con la mirada, no con su cuerpo ni sus intenciones.

—Le alegra haberme hecho entender.

Dicho eso, se dirigió hacia la puerta y en silencio se marchó.

—¿Por qué? —Susurró para sí mismo el menor, cerró los ojos y se abrazó a sí mismo.

_Yo.. apenas.. soy novio de Usagi… Después de tanto tiempo… después de mirarlo y quererlo en silencio. Aún no me he hecho a la idea y.. quieren.. que.. yo me vaya de su vida._

_No es justo._

Bajó la mirada y regresó a su asiento, respiró profundamente y se apoyó en la lata.

—Usagi-san…—Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

A tan sólo unos segundos después escuchó el elevador abrirse.

—¡Misaki!—Escuchó como gritó el mayor acercándosele llevándolo entre sus brazos. El oji-verde abrió los ojos con fuerza ante el palpitar de su corazón, esos brazos lo hacían sentir tan bien, tan completo y seguro.

—Usagi-san—Lo abrazó y pegó su rostro con fuerza en su pecho, quería olvidarse de todo, como si nada de lo que habían dicho hubiera sido real.

—Lo siento, tarde un poco más de lo que esperaba—Inspiró fuertemente para soltarlo, le tocó una mejilla levantado su rostro—¿Pasó algo?

—No—Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Es.. por qué tardé mucho? ¿Estás enojado?

—¡No! No es eso—Dijo inmediatamente.

—Entonces ¿Qué es?

—No.. es nada, no te preocupes.

—¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme? —Dijo ásperamente acercándose al rostro del castaño besando una de sus mejillas sonrojándolo masivamente. Tomó su rostro con sus dos manos para acercarlo para besarse. Tenía que admitirlo extrañaba sus labios, lo tomó del cuello mientras sus lenguas danzaban ambos parecían que querían comerse al otro juntando sus labios repetitivamente, sintiendo sus alientos y su calor.

_Soy.. tan egoísta._

Al terminar el contacto el mayor encantado terminó con una grata sonrisa pero inmediatamente fue borrada al mirar como grandes gotas caían de los orbes verdes que tanto amaba.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? —Preguntó preocupado limpiando algunas de sus lágrimas, el menor negó con la cabeza e hipeo, cerró los ojos y se acercó al peli-plata y pasó sus brazos por su espalda.

—S..Sólo déjame quedarme contigo.

—Claro tu siempre estarás conmigo, cuando tú quieras yo estaré ahí para ti—Lo envolvió con fuerza completamente preocupado.

—Usagi-san….

—¿Qué pasa? —Jugueteo con sus cabellos castaños.

—Yo… te amo.

—Misaki ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada… Sólo.. estoy feliz de verte.

El mayor suspiró resignado, no parecía querer decirle—Yo también te amo y tú lo sabes. Nada más me hace más feliz que estar contigo—Justo al decirlo escuchó un sollozo por parte del castaño—Está bien si no me quieres decir en este momento, luego me dirás ¿Si? —Se separó del chico con una ligera sonrisa y procuró limpiar todas sus lágrimas—¿Nos vamos? —El menor asintió tomó su celular de la mesa y se percató del café.

—Ah.. esto es para ti—Le dio la lata y sonrió ligeramente.

—Gracias—Murmuró tomándola y abrazándolo—Misaki, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que pase ¿Verdad?

Un gran sonrojó se apoderó de las mejillas del menor, se acostó en el hombro de su novio y cerró los ojos en paz—Si.

—Bien—Sonrió al notar que se había calmado, inmediatamente lo elevo en el aire cargándolo al estilo princesa.

—¿Qu…¿¡Qué haces?! ¡Bájame! —Empezó a revolotearse pero el fuerte agarré no se lo permitió.

—Te llevaré al auto—Dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Bá..Bájame! ¡Puedo caminar!

—No importa te llevaré.

.

.

.

—¿Y quieres ir a mi casa? —Preguntó Akihiko ya en el carro acariciando el sedoso cabello castaño.

—¿Eh..? Pu..pues.. no.. —Apretó sus puños que estaban en sus rodillas—No me siento muy bien.

—Está bien, vamos a tu departamento—Dijo algo preocupado.

—Pero…—Tragó saliva al recordar las palabras del padre de Usagi—¿No te meterás en problemas?

—No me importa, no te dejaré solo—Frunció ligeramente el seño y suspiró—A mi familia no hay manera de darles el gusto, no te preocupes por ello.

Dichas esas palabras aliviaron un gran peso de encima, pero no del todo, era porque en el fondo él sabía que algunas palabras que había dicho eran verdad.

.

.

Llegaron al departamento del menor y se acomodaron, el menor comenzó a hervir agua para algo de café, miró hacía donde el peli-plata quien estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo lo que parecía ser un manuscrito.

—Misaki—Dijo sin mirarlo—Ven—Le hizo un ademán con su mano, ya a su lado lo tomó y lo puso en su regazo al tiempo que dejaba el manuscrito en la mesa.

—¡¿Q..Qué?!

—Es mi manera de preguntarte—Lo abrazó y colocó su cabeza en su cuello—¿Ya estás mejor?

Ante el tonó tan devoto y sincero una oleada de calor y nerviosismo le llegó alterando al pobre castaño.

—Si.. _aquí_ me siento mejor.. —Cerró los ojos.

_¿Por qué sólo en este sitio puedo olvidarme de todo?_

Permanecieron así unos cuantos segundos hasta que sonó la cafetera, el castaño suspiro cerrando los ojos con más fuerza y luego le soltó.

No tardó mucho en volver a la mesa sólo que en esta ocasión sentado en su silla.

_Estoy preocupando a Usagi-san._

—Oye.. Usagi-san, no sé que me pasó allá, no pasó nada… —Intentó reír y luego miró hacía su taza de café.

—Misaki —Sintió la mirada penetrante sobre él —No ocupas decirme en este momento, pero no me mientas.

Antes de poder decir algo para negarlo miró la sombría expresión del peli-plata lo que lo hizo retractarse, lo único que quería es que se sintiera feliz y no lograba hacerlo de ningún modo.

—Lo siento—Volvió a mirar hacia abajo tomando con fuerza la taza, cuando escuchó un suspiro volteó con él.

—Misaki—Suspiró de nuevo—Sólo quiero ser de ayuda—Tomó un poco de su café.

—Y.. yo sólo quiero hacerte feliz—Dijo en forma de susurró tomando nerviosamente la taza. Usami dejo su café sin terminar y se levantó, no quería que las cosas se salieran de control y ese ambiente… No le agradaba para nada.

—Ven—Dejó la taza del menor en la mesa y le tomó de la mano. Llevándolo al cuarto del menor que no estaba del todo lejano. Se acostó en el futón y colocó al castaño a su lado.

—¿Q..qué? ¿P..por qué—Fue interrumpido por los labios del mayor—¿P..¡Pero qué haces!?

—Sólo te beso.

—P..pero.. —Se separó un poco pero fue retenido por los brazos del mayor.

—¿No quieres?

—N..No es eso…

—Entonces…—Sonrió volviéndose a acercar hasta llegar a algunos milímetros de los labios del otro— Te amo Misaki, mucho… Yo no podría vivir sin ti—Terminó con la distancia tocando los labios ligeramente causándole un pequeño suspiro y un gran sonrojo.

—Lo lamento—Escuchó decir.

—¿Por qué? —Susurró.

—Porque.. —Cerró los ojos aturdido por la cercanía del peliplata—porque… estoy feliz de que estés conmigo y porque… No quiero que eso cambie—Terminó de decir de nuevo con los ojos llorosos.

—Eso no cambiará—Se unieron en un beso acercándolo todavía más—No permitiré que eso suceda—Dijo entre beso y beso.

_¿Aunque eso… Te afecte?_

Pensó el castaño aferrándose a su querido novio-

.

.

.

El mayor suspiró cuando se percato que su pequeño se había quedado dormido, se habían besado por más de una hora y aunque amaba besarlo aún le quedaba la preocupación acerca de lo que le sucedía, se incorporó en la cama y acarició el cabello de su novio.

Él era todo en su vida, tenía que solucionar ese problema, cual fuese.

Sacó su celular y salió del cuarto para no despertarlo, marcó el número de su editor.

—Usami-sensei—Escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

—Ah.. si, ocupo que me pases el número del encargado de las cámaras—Dijo con completa seriedad.

—No hay problema, pero ¿Puedo saber el porqué?

—Ocupo asegurarme de algo.

.

.

Después de una hora de hablar con el encargado por fin logró que le diera una copia de ese mismo día en el primer piso.

Fue a la mesa, dejando los focos apagados para no llamar demasiado la atención en el sueño del menor. Sacó su laptop de su maletín, el video había sido enviado a su correo. Respiró profundamente antes de abrirlo, tenía que calmarse no necesariamente algo había pasado en ese momento, pudo pasar algo en cada momento del día que lo afectara.

_Es sólo que… sus mensajes eran normales._

Pensó mirando el celular notando en que hora era adelantando el video hasta esa hora. El video no tenía mucha calidad como lo esperaba pero podía notar a la perfección los rasgos de las personas dentro de él.

No tardó mucho tiempo para cuando se paralizó, quizás no era de buena calidad como para tratar de identificar a un extraño pero era una figura demasiado familiar como para olvidarlo.

—Padre—Puso pause, suspiro procurando calmarse, cerró los ojos y puso su mano en su frente. Cuando se creyó lo suficientemente calmado continúo. No podía escuchar lo que decían pero por lo que veía en sus expresiones podía darse a la idea de lo que hablaban.

Se sentía arder de la ira ¿Cómo era posible que se entrometiera de esa manera? Se preguntaba apretando los puños, él era el causante del malestar de su novio, de las lágrimas que había derramado y de todas esas ideas que debía haberle metido. Era imperdonable.

—¿Usagi-san? —Escuchó desde la oscuridad a lo que paró el video y lo cerró, la dulce voz provenía desde la dirección de la habitación y sorprendentemente su enojo se desvaneció en el mismo instante que la escuchó—¿Qué pasa?

—No es nada, sólo checaba unas cosas del manuscrito—Cerró la laptop dejando la habitación por completo en la oscuridad.

—No era necesario terminarlo, sólo me preguntaba que hacías—Dijo algo cansado, Usami espero unos segundos para adaptarse para mirar al castaño en el marco de la puerta, con cuidado caminó hasta allá para tomarlo de la cintura y apegarlo a él.

—No es importante, tengo más tiempo luego—Se acostó de nuevo en el futón, Misaki se miraba muy somnoliento debía ser por haberse desgastado tanto emocionalmente, le empezó a acariciar sus mechones castaños y parte de su cara.

—Es..estas seguro que te quieres que..dar a dormir…—Susurró al borde de la inconsciencia.

—Por supuesto—Besó con ternura su frente. Notó una ligera sonrisa en el menor cuando se separó, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por su cansancio.

_Yo te protegeré Misaki._

.

.

.

El día siguiente Misaki parecía el mismo que antes, lo que lo ponía más tranquilo, no obstante el conocía más que a nadie a Misaki, sabía a la perfección su manera de ocultar sus problemas a los demás.

_El día anterior era muy fuerte para ocultarlo._

Habían platicado normalmente, reído, besado e incluso más sin ningún problema, casi parecería que lo que no había sucedido nada el día anterior.

Toda esa mañana parecía de maravilla, como si estuviera en el paraíso, claro lo que lo hacía un paraíso era que estuviera su lindo Misaki a su lado.

Lo llevó a su trabajo con mucho… mucho… pesar, lo menor que deseaba era que pensara conclusiones catastróficas, porque sabía lo mucho que su padre sabía herir con sus palabras.

Llegó a su casa y estacionó el carro, antes de bajarse, porque sabía bien lo que iba a suceder le envió un mensaje al castaño.

"Me encantó pasar la mañana contigo, me haces tan feliz  
Te amo."

Justo cuando entró a su casa, tal y como había predicho fue convocado por su padre y en esa ocasión si asistiría. Tenía asuntos que discutir.

.

.

.

**Y eso es todo por hoy :p no olviden dejar un review ¿Si?**


End file.
